


Like Father, Like Daughter

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve receives an unexpected Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> While I was waiting for the new episode, I wrote this for the Cuddles, Snuggles, Kisses and Porn Multi-Fandom Story Tree on [](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/profile)[**thefannishwaldo**](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/)'s journal. I had to start with the word **ACCEPT**. If you are interested in participating here is the link to the FAQ: [CLICK ME](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/1213111.html)

“Accept it.” Danny said rolling his eyes at Steve. “And a thank you wouldn’t be out of line.”

Steve blinked in confusion as he bent down to take the giant heart shaped Valentine from Grace. “Thank you, Grace. It’s very nice.”

Grace blushed and smiled before running off in the direction of Rachel’s car.

“What was that all about?” Steve asked, staring at the homemade Valentine. It was large, pink, and covered in glitter.

“Haven’t you ever gotten a Valentine before?” Danny asked with a laugh. “You see normal people give out Valentines on February 14th. It’s an American cultural tradition—“

“Danny.” Steve interrupted in frustration. “What I don’t understand is why she was acting like that…all shy and blushing.”

Danny started laughing again. “Can’t the great Steve McGarrett tell when a girl has a crush on him?”

“Grace has a crush on me?” Steve asked, bewildered.

“Yes and it’s her first crush so you better be nice.” Danny said suddenly serious. “Don’t you dare hurt her feelings.”

“Your daughter,” Steve said slowly starting to smile. “Has a crush on me.”

“What can I say?” Danny asked with a grin. “She takes after her old man. Regular chip off the old block.”


End file.
